what three can do
by wolfwiz
Summary: Jojo finds two friends, Trek and Joey. but when something awful happens, how can they put up with it...OC and stuff, this story is kinda related to what happen to me in reel life so yah R&R PLZ


**This story is a true story, something that happened to me somewhere around November but I kind of wanna make it on topic of Horton hears a who so before I tell you the real story I'm gonna tell you how my who and my friends who met Jojo.**

---

Jojo was sleeping peacefully with no thoughts just sleep, until Hedy and Holly crept into his room then… "Ok ready" holly said whispering "on three…one, two…THREE!" Holly and Hedy jumped onto jojo's bed either saying 'wake up' or 'up, up, up' or 'get out of bed' Jojo gasp and shot his head right up only to see his sisters jumping on his bed. Jojo sighed and responded "is it Monday all ready, five more minutes." Jojo muttered, Jojo put his head back onto the pillow and covered himself with the blanket. Holly rolled her eyes and took the blanket off her brother and started to jump on him "Mommy said for you to wake up or you'll be late for school, and mommy also said if your late again she's going to ground you." Holly said. Jojo sigh and opend one eye.

"Fine, fine you win just get off my back"

"Yay!" they bothed said happily and holly jumped off his back onto the floor

Hedy and holly ran out his room shouting "mommy mommy! We woke up jojo, does it mean we get ice cream for brakefast?"

Jojo yawned and sat up on his bed, then Jojo clicked a button that was on the side of his bed, jojo was sprung out of his till he landed onto a chair with wheels. The chair wheeled by his coat hanger and jojo grabed his backpack and wheeled out of his room on till he was in the kitchen. Jojo then got off the chair and kicked out of the way. Everyone greeted him and he grabbed two peaces of bacon and was on his way out the door.

"Hey Jojo wait!"

Jojo stopped in his tracks only to see his father running with a bag in his hand.

"Jojo you almost forgot your lunch, I uh…put your favuorite, you know tuna sub with BBQ sauce."

"Oh uh…thanks dad. I uh…have to go im gonna be late" Jojo responded while he grabbed the bag

"Oh yah you don't want to be late on you second week of 9th grade, ok um you have fun!"

"Ya, I'll try dad" jojo opened the door with a huge sigh and started to walk.

"Hmmm, he'll try? What does that mean?" the mayor said to him self and walked to the kitchen.

Meanwhile a block away from Mcdodd's house there another who his name is Trek, he is the youngest out of six and he is a very out going who. He loved to draw and skateboard but he had a big pashon for movies and he was the same age and grade as Jojo. Trek grabbed his bag and walked out side.

"Hey trek! Trek buddy boy!" a voice said from behind him.

Trek turned around only to see his best friend Joey waiting for him with his skateboard under his foot and waving at his best friend with a huge grin on his face, looks like he was hiding something behind his back.

"Hey joey, what do you behind your back?" Trek asked "oh nothing just a present for my best friend" joey shouted "a present…for me why? What do you want?" Trek was suspicious of what joey was doing so he ran up to him and tried to grab the thing that was behind his back, but joey wouldn't let him, "come joey just show me we're going to be late"

Joey sighed and took the thing behind his back and gave it to trek. Treks jaw dropped and his eye's widen as he saw a brand new skateboard in front of his eyes he was speechless. "J-joey I…."

"Say no more I knew you would like it, you know cause you don't have a board and all and you always use mine. It's my old board, my uncle gave me a new one for my birthday so I didn't really need that one any more, so I said to my self what's better to keep the board or give it to my best friend, I polished it to make look new for you."

Trek smiled he literally had nothing to say, he thought about it for a minute and all he could say was "thanks dude." Joey smiled and patted him on the back "come lets test these babies out!" joey said eagerly. Trek nodded and they road there skateboards to school

---

The two friends were taking while skateboarding Joey not noticing the path behind him crashes into a small who "oof!" and they both fall to the ground. Trek is laughing at his clumsy friend runs to him to see if he was okay

"(Laughing) you okay Joey? That was (snikering) quite a fall"

Joey groaning "oh ya im fine" joey picks him self up and brushing his arms off, Trek gasp he's see the who that joey fell on wasn't getting up

"What?" joey asked

"JOEY! That who's not getting up, I think you knocked him out" Trek shouted

"Oh crap"

---

"WHAT THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO DO!!!" Joey shouted

"I don't know! Um uh… maybe we can do CPR?"

"Oh no way am I blowing air into that guys mouth"

"Well I'm not going to do it"

Joey and Trek were panicking they didn't know what they were going to do.

"Hey this guy looks familiar, hmmm…isn't he the mayor's son? You know the one that saved the town" Trek gasped "holy crap! It is the mayor's son! It's Jojo!" Trek shouted "oh no what if we killed him! Everyone is gonna hate us; we'll be kicked out of town! And we'll starve to death!" joey huffed and puffed, trek rolled his eye's "calm down joey he's breathing, maybe I can wake him up. Joey can you give me your water bottle?" Trek asked. Joey gave him a water bottle that he grabbed from his bag; Trek opened the cap and poured some water on Jojo's face. Jojo groaned and his eye's started to open. "Hey! He's waking up!" "Oh…. what…happened?" Jojo asked "well you got hit by my clumsy friend here while he was skateboarding" trek replied "oh is that it, I thought I got hit by a car" jojo laughed. Jojo picked him self off the ground "um thanks guys for a…waking me up, so uh… see ya later" jojo began to walk "WAIT!" a voice shouted behind him, jojo stopped in his tracks, he looked behind him "are you walking alone?" joey asked "ya…why?" jojo replied "well why don't you walk with us" trek asked with a smile on his face. Jojo wasn't popular at school; even though he saved the town, the who's at his school didn't want to be his friend.

"Do you really mean it? You guys wanna walk with me?" jojo asked

"Ya totally, we seen you walk around the halls alone so we figured that you don't have any friends and well…every good guy deserves a friend" trek replied

Jojo smiled he was really happy to hear that someone wanted to be his friend, so jojo nodded and the three friends walk together to school.

-----


End file.
